To My Daughter, With Love
by twilightscallingme
Summary: A letter composed by Esme to Bella before she is changed. one shot.


Stephenie Meyer owns everything. No copy right infringement is intended.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_Since you have come into our lives, we have been truly blessed._

_I must admit that when Edward informed me that he had to leave due to "some girl," as he put it, I was shocked. Edward had always been strong and calm, never one to make a rash decision such as the one he made the night that he fled from Forks. However, I told him to do whatever it took to stay in our family and I wished him well. I knew that he would be back before long. As a family, we stick together. I knew that my son would return to me._

_When he was gone, Alice eagerly spent time with her visions of you, my love. She told us of how she saw you becoming one of our family. She saw you becoming a vampire one day. I wasn't sure how to react to this; I wasn't sure that my Edward was capable of loving someone. It had been so long since he had been changed, yet he had never found someone to love. And, it wasn't as if Carlisle hadn't tried; Carlisle _had _tried to find someone to make Edward happy – Rose. It just hadn't worked out the way that Carlisle had planned. And, I think that Edward was content. Before he met you, Bella, he never knew what he was missing. He was content in himself until he realized there was a piece missing from the puzzle. I knew that once he figured that out, he would stop at nothing to have you in his arms._

_My heart soared when Edward returned from the Denali coven. As much as I love those living in Denali, it was very important to know that my son was home. _

_The next few months were full of confusion for me as Edward's mother. First, he was thrilled to talk to you. Then, he saved your life and refused to talk to you. The next thing I know, you and he were going on a road trip – or you were, until the plans changed into the day at the meadow (I was told later on. I think that he thought that I wouldn't approve of him taking you alone, to a meadow. And he was right, he could have hurt you!). _

_I remember how thrilled I was when Edward brought you to meet us, Bella. I remember how my heart sang and I felt so overjoyed at every little touch. To tell you the truth, doll, I still feel that way. It is important to me that Edward has someone to love. I am glad that he found you. It still makes me feel happy to know that my son, my youngest son, has someone who compliments him so beautifully as you do. _

_When James made you his prey, I felt immense worry for you. I was so afraid that we were going to lose you, that James was going to win his game of cat and mouse. During that dark period while Rose and I ran around Forks, trying to throw off your scent, I wondered how I could ever look at Edward again if something were to happen to you. To know someone for so long, and then to suddenly see a positive change due to love..., how could you go back to being how you were before you knew that love? You wouldn't be able to. Bella, had you ceased to exist, it would have killed my Edward._

_On your birthday, you got a paper cut. That shouldn't be a death sentence, but in our household, it somewhat was. Jasper tried to attack you, Edward tried to protect you. I think, in some ways, that made it worse for Edward. I think for one of the first times – aside from the James incident – he was truly aware of how much danger you were in because of what we were. I know that he thinks that he's a soulless monster, and I'm not one to argue, but he was rash in his decision._

_One night after he returned from your house, he sat us all down. Why, you might ask? To discuss with us – no, to tell us– to pack our bags because we had to leave. Immediately, I wanted to yell at him. He couldn't leave you! There was no way that he could go back to being as complete in himself now that he knew there was someone out there for him. But we complied with his wishes. After all, how many times had our dear Edward moved for one of us? The number is too great to count. We were, in a sense, in his debt. He always took the moves in stride, never complaining when we once again had to relocate. Now was our time to help him._

_What happened next was so unexpected. He later told us some of what he said to you to get you to let him go. How he didn't want you any more. How he didn't love you anymore. That you weren't good enough for him. Bella, it breaks my heart to know that you believed this. Edward isn't the best liar, but you would believe anything that he told you, except the thing that mattered the most: Edward loves you no matter what. He can never stop loving you. I hope that you never forget that._

_The months that followed were miserable. Edward couldn't stand to be around us. We were all moping around our new home, so sad that you weren't with us. We had all come to liking you, even Rose. But Edward's sour mood without you put us all in bad moods. _

_Then, Edward left us._

_It was as if the blow to the family was twice as hard. First, we lost you. We lost Edward's smiles and jokes. When he left you, I wasn't sure how he would react. When he left us, when he claimed that he needed to be alone, that broke my heart. We lost our son. Even though he had been in such a bad, depressed mood since he had left you, at least we had each other. But now that he was gone, it was as if our family was torn apart. We weren't sure how to react other than to do the best that we could at moving on with our lives._

_It was hard, not having contact with Edward. He would call to check in every other month or so, but the wait was terribly painful. We were unsure of where he was at any given moment, if he was in trouble... and you! We were unsure about you. Of course, Edward made us all promise that we would never go back to Forks. He made us swear that we would let you live your human existence out in peace, without a constant reminder of the monsters that he thought to have wrecked your life._

_When Alice's vision came, no one was sure how to react. Then, the joyous phone call from Alice came – you were alive, Bella. Barely, but alive you were. That made my heart soar, until I heard the punch line: Edward thought you to be dead. He was heading to the Volturi. He was going to ask them to destroy him._

_I was angry at him. How could he be so selfish? How could he not realize that there had been a misunderstanding? How could he take away his life – something so precious? I was distraught with fear of what we might hear when you and Alice took off after him. Now, not only did we risk losing Edward, but we risked losing Alice and you. To have lost Edward and to have lost you for the second time would have been unbearable. The fact that he was now dragging Alice into the category made it appalling. I wouldn't have been able to go on, I don't think, had I lost three of my children._

_Yes, my darling, I was already considering you as my child. I have for a long time, actually. Ever since I first saw you make Edward smile, I knew that one day you would be my child._

_Seeing you step off the plane with Edward and Alice was the proudest moment of my life. I was proud of you and your choice to live, your choice to make Edward come home safely. I never imagined losing another child after my baby... and to come that close was nearly the death of me. You were dead on your feet, but I don't think you've ever been so beautiful. It was as if all of those months behind us hadn't mattered. What mattered now was that you were once again part of our family._

_Bella, knowing that you're soon going to be changed and become a permanent part of our family makes me so very happy. You complete Edward._

_Thank you for everything that you have done for this family. I know that I will never be able to repay you for the happiness that you bring Edward – that you bring all of us. Thank you for loving all of us unconditionally, regardless of what we are. You are so pure, my daughter. _

_With all of my love and from the bottom of my heart,_

_Esme_


End file.
